Lo que quiero eres tú::
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: Yo no te conocía...No sabía nada de ti...Tu le pertenecías...No desde que te vi...Ah! Kagome! que nombre tan glorioso!...Inuyasha soy solo de ti!
1. Chapter 1

La historia es completamente mía (salida de unos de mis desvelos frecuentes xD) sin embargo los personajes son de Takahashi-sensei excepto claro que vean a alguien desconocido, seguro lo inventé yo :P jeje

Lean y disfruten.

By: Marineyha-chan

-Hablando-

"Pensando"

_Recordando_

**-Palabras de importancia-**

Lo que quiero… eres tú

1. Nosotros dos

_¡Hola!_

_Hace tanto que no te escribo, discúlpame es que desde que ingresé a la universidad (¡y vaya que me costo!) no he tenido tiempo de nada…_

_Vaya… han pasado tres años, De verdad lo siento… aunque… quizás eso de que 'he estado ocupada' es un excusa... la verdad es que…_

_Me he enamorado…_

_¡Y es la primera vez que lo ago! Tú lo sabes!_

_No puedo evitar las ansias, debo contarte acerca de **él.**_

_Tiene una cabellera lacia y castaña muy brillante, tiene unos ojos más celestes que el mismo Cielo! Y tan risueños que me intimida con su sola mirada. Sus facciones son tan finas y delicadas ¡Que me atormenta su perfección!_

_¡Es alto! Mucho más que yo! Podría decirse que me lleva una cabeza y eso que yo soy la más 'jirafona' de mi clase._

_Su cuerpo es muy cálido, lo siento cada vez que me abraza con fuerza al salir de su trabajo o yo de mis estudios._

_Así es, **él **trabaja: es un médico (recién graduado) de un hospital cercano a mi casa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo recuerdo con exactitud._

_Supongo que ahora que sabes que es médico te preguntarás ¿Qué edad tiene para estar con una chiquilla de dieciocho años? Bueno a decir verdad tiene veinte cuatro… ¡Pero no es mucho! No te alarmes!_

_Varias personas han criticado nuestra relación por ser (como es notorio) no del total agrado de la sociedad sin embargo no he tendido problemas con mi madre ni con el abuelo porque saben lo respetuoso que es conmigo._

_Finalmente como sello te diré su nombre:_

_Hojou Akitoki… ese es el nombre del hombre con el cual he disfrutado estos últimos dos años (súmale: uno de amistad y dos de pareja) y con el cual me siento completa!_

_Oh! Mi mamá se acerca, seguro me trae algo de beber pues son las tres de la madrugada y yo estoy estudiando (supuestamente) Ha sido tan lindo poder volver a escribir en tus páginas querido diario._

_¡Cada ves está más cerca! Me despido asegurándote que pronto volveré a escribirte!_

_Kagome Higurashi._

Dejó el cuaderno de terciopelo rojo bajo su almohada mientras recibía con una sonrisa soñolienta a su madre que venía, como había predicho, con una humeante tasa de chocolate caliente lista para despertar los sentidos adormecidos de la joven muchacha.

--69696969696969—

Manejaba exhausto por el camino tan rutinario hasta que una luz roja lo detuvo, como era costumbre gruñó de sueño.

-Esta vez no me perdonará la tardanza- susurró con molestia fruyendo ambas cejas de espesor azabache.

Giró con gran maestría siguiendo con ejemplares maniobras a pesar del agotamiento que empañaba su cuerpo con un sudor frío

Desajusto su corbata y la retiró con brusquedad tirándola junto a la bata de pulcro color blanco

Estacionó frente a un gran edificio de departamentos de exuberante lujo entrando con ligero desgano y subiendo rápido pensando en la excusa de esta noche.

Abrió la puerta con la llave de color plata esperando sinceramente encontrar aquel cuerpo descansado en el lecho de diario para evitar otra pelea esta Luna.

-Demonios- masculló bajo venciendo el silencio observando por un instante la silueta que se le presentaba en la oscuridad del apartamento

Vestida de satín, sin calzado ni otra prenda más que su piel pálida y suave, estaba allí parada sin semblante, solo una vista chocolate que no demostraba hasta ahora el descontento de otra velada nocturna frustrada y un deseo no saciado

Giró la vista y penetró el lugar rompiendo con el denso ambiente acercándose tratando de actuar con normalidad… pero esa mirada horrorizándole… lo llenaba de pavor…

-No llegaste a la hora dicha- dijo con frialdad al sentir su presencia pasar a su lado, él paró en seco y trago con dificultad suponiendo el sermón que vendría de ella

-Hubo turno hasta tarde otra vez, lo siento Kikyou- se disculpo tratando de sonar firme frente a esa mujer tan 'especial'

Dio otros pasos dispuesto a dejarse caer en su cama más ella abrió la boca nuevamente:

-No debes quedarte tan tarde- replicó con más sequedad aún.

-No podía hacer otra cosa, hay muchos pacientes que necesitaban de mi ayuda y tuve que aplazar más mi turno- explicó con sinceridad sin mirarse aún

Caminó unos pasos más llegando a la tan ansiada puerta donde se llegaba a ver el lugar a donde quería pasar con urgencia.

La mujer hizo un sonido entre sus labios de disconformidad y captó la atención del hombre

-Mañana será, te lo prometo- dijo con voz ronca mientras dejaba el saco en una silla cercana y planeaba sacarse la camisa que tanto lo acaloraba

-¿Y que sucede si mañana no quiero hacer el amor Inuyasha? Qué va a pasar?- su tono amargado se dio a lucir provocando que el aludido se voltease a verla

…Estaba furiosa…

-Si yo no puedo tener lo que quiero, tú tampoco- le tiró unas sabanas y una almohada que había pasado desapercibidas por sus grandes orbes sorprendidas por la acción de su prometida

-Recuérdalo- mencionó amenazadora finalmente yendo hacia la habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe dejando impactado al joven que no salía de su asombro.

Amargado, gruño algunos insultos y obscenidades mientras se desvestía y arreglaba las telas

-Al menos me dio las sábanas de de seda- pensó irónico, mientras tomaba y se cubría echándose en el sillón más amplio de la sala.

"¿Por qué seguía con ella? Por qué no dejaba a Kikyou? Él, un hombre de magnifico porte y espléndido atractivo podría encontrar a quien se propusiera!" pensaba mientras sentía sus parpados caer por el sueño retrasado

"Cierto, la _amaba_" recordó cuando perdía la conciencia y recibía el merecido descanso después de una gran día de trabajo arduo.

--69696969696969—

Había pasado una larga semana y por fin podía ver su rostro, ahí estaba él a lo lejos, le sonreía tan dulce y alegre como siempre, le saludaba con la mano en lo alto mientras ella se apuraba y corría a su encuentro

-Hojou!- llamó emocionada colgándose de su cuello sintiendo como su falda daba ligeras vueltas por el aire y los giros que él le daba en aquel abrazo

-Hola mi dulce niña- dijo depositando un beso en su nariz para divertirla y separándola para tomarla de manera segura y fuerte de la mano

-Te he extrañado mucho- suspiró después de escuchar la risa traviesa de ella

-Si yo también ¿Dónde te habías metido? Que ni te dignaste a responder mis llamadas!- dijo fingiendo molestia y empujando ligeramente a su acompañante

-Ah! Eso ni te lo imaginas!- exclamó con felicidad pintada en el rostro recibiendo la mirada curiosa de la joven

-¿Dónde?- preguntó desbordando inocencia por su vista de bellos destellos

amatista

El hombre pensó un instante para mantener en intriga a la chica que tan adorablemente se inquietaba. –De verdad quieres saber?- pregunto con picardía y una sonrisa entretenida

-Por supuesto- dijo sin chistar

-¡Me van a trasladar!- dijo con entusiasmo en cada palabra, más al ver la expresión perdida de su pequeña no puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada al aire y repetir con mayor explicación la información para ella.

-Me van a trasladar Kagome, eso significa que me van a cambiar de hospital!- aclaró al notar la sorpresa asomarse en las facciones inmóviles por el lento proceso de datos

-¡Te vas a cambiar de hospital? Felicidades!- lo atrapó entre sus frágiles brazos nuevamente sintiéndose inundada del calor de su _amado _

"¿Se irá lejos? A dónde lo han trasladado? Se lo van a llevar lejos? Oh! Kami! No por favor!" los nervios reemplazaron su piel y corroyeron su alegría por un instante haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo de golpe

El médico notó el cambio en su joven pareja y la separó notándola afectada y muy inestable

-¿Kagome te sucede algo?- pregunto asustado recibiendo entre sus brazos a la muchacha llorosa sin aparente sentido – ¿Kagome que te sucede?- comenzó a abrazarla protector y con temor

Después de varios momentos la chica levantó su faz lagrimosa y dijo en un hilo de voz

-No te vayas… No te traslades…- respiró entrecortada –No me dejes Hojou-

La miró sorprendido ¡Pensaba que la iba a abandonar! Es niña! Tan dulce e inocente! Estaba tan asustada!

-Tontita e ingenua- dijo con cierta burla viendo como el ceño de la aludida se fruncía sin entender

-¿Recuerdas el hospital en el cual estaba?- prosiguió con tono melódico recibiendo un delicado 'si' de los labios de su _novia_

-Ese era un hospital comunitario querida, ahora me trasladan- sin evitar sonreír con arrogancia –por mi desempeño- a un hospital privado, aquí en Tokio!- terminó con una respiración emocionada

Quizás pensó que el no diría nada más aunque quizás también, la felicidad le quitaba la importancia pues al finalizar la ultima palabra le abalanzó sobre él diciendo sin parar lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

--6969696969696--

Siempre gallardo, estaba bien parado al frente de todo su círculo de maestros en la diestra medicina mirándolos fijamente de uno a uno lo más firme y amenazador que podía.

Ese estúpido no estaba…

Pensó con molestia recordando los hábitos desordenados de su 'hermanito' y mostrado una mueca torcida frente a las remembranzas que consideraba exclusivamente vanas

Carraspeó con su garganta recibiendo la atención de todos en un instante, los invitó de manera indiferente a sentarse y sentándose él también comenzó a dicta uno que otro aviso

Media hora después, ya estaban dispuesto a parase todos, después de la agotadora charla Sesshomaru finalizó acordándose de a momento

-Cierto, un nuevo médico se unirá a el equipo de residentes, viene de un hospital comunitario su nombre es Akitoki Hojou el día lunes estará aquí- avisó saliendo de la sala

Los rumores no tardaron de nacer ¿Quién era este nuevo sujeto? ¿Cómo viniendo de un puesto tan humilde como un hospital comunitario entraba como residente?

-Tendré que avisarle esto a Inuyasha de inmediato sino se pondrá terrible al verlo- musitó con cierto apuro un hombre de elegante mirada

-Eh? Apúrese por favor que su ronda esta por comenzar!- le pidió con dulzura una joven enfermera mientras lo veía irse

-No te preocupes Akino-san aquí estaré en menos de lo que usted piensa- acabó saliendo hacia la recepción buscando señal para hacer un llamada

"No soy Akino… soy Matsuki" pensó son cierta lástima la muchacha de ojos avellana observando el lugar por donde se había ido el segundo más importante médico de cabecera: Miroku Moi

--69696969696969—

Se levantaba frente al insistente sonido de ese aparato endemoniado, miraba con cierta molestia al verse privado de sus sueños y tener que atender. Estaba solo.

-Habla Tashio- respondió ronco y soñoliento hablaba mientras daba un sonoro bostezo

-¿Inuyasha? ¡Ja! ¡Sigues dormido tonto! Y faltan… ¡cinco minutos para nuestra ronda!- escuchaba como lo reprendía una voz masculina y bromista dando con el agrio resultado de que era su amigo

-¿Qué quieres ahora Miroku?- contestó con desgano y sin importarle mucho sus bromas sarcásticas

-Nada en especial ogro solo avisarte de que tendremos alguien más que Yokko-san merodeando por ahí- soltó sin darle muchas vueltas

-¿A qué te refieres?- se sentó apresurado y con más ineterés

-Tendrás competencia de ahora en adelante- explicó –Y no es cualquiera que conozcamos para que lo botes fácil, es un nuevo de aparente gran inteligencia-

Río ante la posible amenaza ¡Nadie! Jamás le había podido quitar su puesto de residente desde que ingresó hace unos años, y menos aún sobrepasar sus conocimientos y aptitudes para la medicina humana, era un 'don natural' como el siempre alardeaba

-¿A quién puso ahora Sesshomaru?- bufó entre dientes

-No te rías tanto, no me creerás de donde viene este sujeto- trató de ponerle suspenso molestando a su amigo

-Habla de una vez, nada es demasiado bueno para sorpréndeme- farfulló con arrogancia

-Akitoki-san, de un hospital, aunque no recuerdo le nombre… era muy raro… estaba en inglés…- fue interrumpido antes de dar mayor información del nuevo individuo

-COMUNITARIO! Sesshomaru esta loco! Como piensa meter a un tipo de tan baja categoría a nuestras clínica! Si esta es tan renombrada!- estaba pasmado con la respuesta recibida

Si había sido traído de un hospitalucho para SU hospital…

Debía ser muy bueno…

"Esto si será un reto muy suculento, estoy seguro que ese mocoso inexperto no durará ni cinco segundos en mi territorio" pensó macabro pero ocultando un poco de su nerviosismo… Uno nuevo más… ¡Cómo los odiaba!

--6969696969696--

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que lo vio, habían asistido juntos a una pequeña fiesta que realizaron algunas enfermeras por la entrada de él, le pareció muy encantador y la había pasado muy bien

Pero algo le había llamado la atención…

Algo le había llenado la vista… Toda la noche…

"Debes dejar de pensar en eso Kagome, recuerda estas en la universidad y no debes distraerte" se decía mientras daba pequeños toques con su lápiz al cuaderno frente a ella y miraba por la ventana del aula hacia el extenso patio de hermoso color verde.

Lo recodaba a la perfección, le daba tanto placer imaginarlo una tras otra vez

_La Luna no era la única luz que embellecía la noche, esa ocasión había varios rayos de colores provenientes de una casa en la que se festejaba en grande la entrada de Hojou, querido…_

_Me había vestido para la ocasión (o al menos eso creía yo), un par de botas de impecable color beige, una falda corta con pliegues de jean marrón y una blusa celeste _

_Caminaba de la mano del implacable él, me había maquillado ligeramente para aparentar más edad y no perjudicarlo en las primeras impresiones aunque sé que desgraciadamente mi comportamiento siempre sería el de una niña traviesa_

_-Y aquí viene el nuevo residente de la afamada clínica PRIVADA "InuNo Tashio"- clamó una mujer de cabellos como el ébano, aparentemente la dueña de la casa, mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de los presentes_

_Miraba hacia todos lados emocionada y analizando a cada individuo, todos parecían alegres… _

_No, me había equivocado._

_Estaba en una esquina, en un sillón mullido y de exquisito cuero sentado de manera arrogante y despreocupada_

_No oculté mi sorpresa frente a espécimen de tanta belleza, y comencé a escrutar cada centímetro con descaro_

_De apariencia corpulenta, sus brazos se veían fuertes en esa camisa roja, deseables. Su cabellera pálida, plateada como la Luna que iluminaba en esos momentos mi figura_

_Mis ojos se quedaron perturbados entre la hermosura de su mirada, un dorado espléndido, bellísimo y terriblemente seductor, brillaba con galantería y gusto mientras notaba que llevaba placer entre sus objetivos_

_Me estaba mirando… ¡A mí!_

_Inmediatamente giré la vista con bochorno y traté de sonreírle a mi 'enamorado' que me ofrecía una copa de agua mineral_

_-No debes tomar aún- me habló con reproche fijando su vista azulina en mi rostro distraído y sonrojado_

_-Eh? Si… si seguro- me limité a decir_

_Estuve con Hojou casi toda la noche, conocí bastantes personas pero a decir verdad solo recordaba el nombre de una chica que me ofreció un trago al notar mis nervios sin aparente motivo_

_-Gracias…?- musité buscando de manera inquieta a 'esa' persona_

_-Matsuki, Matsuki Sango- me respondió con afabilidad notando mi búsqueda visual _

_Bailé con mi 'amado' varias canciones donde no logré que él se ganase toda mi atención, aún necesitaba volver a ver a ese dios de desbordante encanto_

_-Voy a salir al balcón un instante, quiero tomar aire- pedí después de la quinta pieza_

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Te sientes bien? Por qué…- no le dejé terminar de hablar, en ese instante la paranoia de él me irritaba_

_-No, Hoyou no te preocupes, solo que he bailado mucho- le dije actuando cansancio y empujándolo un poco para dejarlo con el grupo con el cual supuestamente conversábamos_

_Caminé con gracia tomando nuevamente otra copa de agua y llegué a la entrada de mi momentáneo escape_

_Antes de penetrar el lugar lo vi: estaba parado dándole la espalda a las barras de bronce dorado, ahí fue cuando noté su larga melena puramente blanca y singular, podría medirla y decir que era tan solo unos centímetros más corta que la mía la cual bailaba armoniosamente en el viento frío de la noche_

_El rubor nació sin pudor en mis mejillas y entré mirando hacia otro lado, pero desgraciadamente solo estábamos nosotros dos en ese espacio_

_Sentí su mirada y pensé que se me vencerían las piernas del nerviosismo, traté de mantenerme segura hasta que llegué hasta el otro extremo del barandal apoyándome y percibiendo el vaivén de mis cabellos azabache_

_Me dejé mimar por las gélidas caricias del aire otoñal, lentamente las sensaciones extrañas dejaron mi cuerpo relajándolo por varios minutos _

_Escuché el carraspeo de la garganta varonil y la voz ronca y provocativamente melodiosa que inspiraba un instante se disponía a hablar_

_-Las luces de colores tan encendidos me producen mareos- se excuso causando cierta risa en mí_

_-Así es- afirmé con delicadeza en mi voz –Es difícil bailar sin sentirse atraído por esas luces y luego, perder un poco la noción con los brillos tan centelleantes- completé tratando de sonar madura y mayor, grave error_

_-No tienes mas de diecinueve años verdad?- acertó avergonzándome y ganándose que le negara la mirada _

_-Dieciocho- agregué con bochorno y tratando de no perturbarme más de la cuenta con esos ojos que parecían incitarme a mirarlo_

_Escuché una carcajada lanzada el aire por parte de él y sus pasos acercarse más a mi persona_

_-Tashio Inuyasha, y usted señorita…?- se presentó con falsa caballerosidad y engrandeciendo su figura ante la mía_

_¡Me sentía diminuta frente a él! Era más alto de cerca!_

_-Higurashi Kagome, un gusto Tashio-sama- dije ofreciéndole mi mano en señal de saludo y respeto obviando su arrogancia y obsequiándole una sonrisa bella y risueña _

_-Llámame Inuyasha, no me gusta ser muy formal- dijo de manera bromista mientras me guiñaba un ojo lleno de coquetería _

_Mi rubor conquisto mi faz entera mientras jugaba con mis dedos con inquietud_

_-Esta bien… Inuyasha- cuando levanté la vista no pude evitar sentirme asombrada, la satisfacción cargaba los astros oro de el hombre, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi columna y dar un temblor inconsciente_

_-Tiene frío Kagome?- cuestionó sabiendo que era el efecto de no ocultar su atracción por mí_

_Lo vi pensativo por unos segundos_

"_Qué estas haciendo estúpido? Estas comprometido!" se dijo por un instante_

"_Si" respondió con rectitud "Con la hija del diablo" se contestó sinvergüenza y dándome una sonrisa inusual que le devolví el gesto al percibir el saco del hombre acomodarse en mis delicados hombros friolentos_

_**Continuará…**_

Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Me inspiré de un fic que leí hace mucho tiempo, aunque realmente recuerdo muy poco de el x'D espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de esta nueva locura mía !

Cuídense! Muchos besos!

°Marineyha-chan° 


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso! Los recuerdos del fic pasado continúan en este fic! Por favor no olvidar para que comprendan la historia! Esta ves lo narrará Inuyasha :)**

Lean y disfruten.

By: Marineyha-chan

-Hablando-

"Pensando"

_Recordando_

**-Palabras de importancia-**

Lo que quiero… eres tú

2. Mi corazón esta latiendo… de verdad

_La vi sonreírme ¡Esa chica era realmente encantadora! Quise que nos sentáramos, y cuando se lo pregunté ella me asintió con aparente necesidad _

_Esa casa era hermosa, muy amplia, de una de las enfermeras mejor pagadas, Kamori Rin, la cual no solo era una diestra mujer muy sabia de veintidós años, también la pareja sentimental del estúpido de mi hermano._

_La guié al extremo opuesto del balcón donde estaban unos sillones blancos muy cómodos y nos sentamos juntos lanzándonos miradas de vez en cuando_

_Llenas de dulzura en su caso…_

_Repletas de experiencia y pasión en el mío…_

_Nuevamente sentí mi conciencia recriminarme "¡Es un mocosa! Que piensas hacer con ella?! No seas un pervertido!" sonreí nuevamente, nunca me e aprovechado de niñas y no comenzaré con una princesita tan tierna como ella_

_Kagome… ¡la Diosa de el amor en mis sueños más locos!_

_-Usted es médico supongo- me dijo con sabiduría a lo que yo le di un sí muy orgulloso_

_-Oh! Debe ser muy ardua su tarea- pensaba que quizás eras amiga de Rin-san, aunque nunca te vi en su círculo ¿De donde has salido pequeño encanto de mujer?_

_-Sí, ocupa mucho de nuestro tiempo, muchas de nuestras noches…- ¡No quise sonar en doble sentido! Lo juro! Pero es la verdad! Sino fuera cierto no tendría algo de esta amargura en mí_

"_Kikyou Oniyama…" ¿Qué haré contigo bestia infernal? ¡Ya no eres la doncella de cristal que conocí! Eres un demonio! Un demonio que me ama!_

_Suspiré resignado por un instante olvidando a mi acompañante la cual me miró curiosa_

_-¿Le sucede algo Inuyasha?- su voz tan melodiosa me llamó la atención y la mire, desde que entró la e mirado pero ahora al tenerla más cerca… veo que es mas bella de lo que parecía…_

_Conversamos un buen rato de cosas muy triviales, más una parte de mi conciencia estaba en cuando la vi ingresar, y parar todo movimiento a mi alrededor con su magia de niña inocente_

_Parada como a dulce infante de los cuentos de hadas, solo te faltaban un par de alas y serían el ángel más bello del Paraíso_

_Unas piernas largas y de piel provocativamente suaves, una blusa celeste que enmarcaba tu torso de muchacha jovial y su cabello que caía largo y ondeante por detrás de tus hombros cortos _

_Sus ojos… más azules que el mar, con un ligero tono gris lleno de misterio y picardía, tan bellos y exquisitos que me sentí tan inferior ante su hermosura_

_Era una reina… una reina prohibida…_

_-¡Ahh! Me duelen mucho los pies! Ustedes los hombres no saben lo que es usar tacones- bromeo recibiendo una risa de parte mía. Gran logro pues no acostumbro mostrarme tan abierto_

_-Le molestaría?…- musitaste señalando con un dedo erguido las largas y finas botas_

_Negué con la cabeza viendo como los largos brazos femeninos se deslizaban delicadamente sobre la piel y sacaban el calzado dejándolo bien acomodado muy cerca de ti._

_No se si fue apropósito pero… ¡Kami que pecado! Esas piernas largas y pálidas, tan coquetas y suaves al tacto, como me tentó acariciarlas… ¡Ahhh!!! Bribona! Bribona llena de inocencia!_

_Gire mi vista sonrojada ante tanto… paisaje… y note una copa a medio llenar a mi lado, buscando distracción cualquiera bebí entrecortadamente para tragar la necesidad de hombre_

_-¡Que alivio!- te escuché suspirar por tercera vez y sintiendo a nueva cuenta tu mirada perfecta en mi persona_

_-Me alegra que se sienta mejor- respondí entrecortado con una sonrisilla nerviosa y evitando mirar tan incomparable majar ¿Por qué tienes que esconder tanto placer en esa carita? ¿Por qué debes ser una dulce muñequita? ¿Por qué no eres mía!_

_Que tristeza mi querida desconocida_

_Hablamos bastante tiempo más, tengo que admitirlo, a pesar de ser una pequeña sabes mucho ¡Todo un ejemplo de mujer! _

_Todo lo que jamás busqué en una dama…_

…_Y lo encontré en un balcón!_

_Miré mi reloj pulsera por una pregunta tuya "4:30 a.m." leí con facilidad, me miraste impresionada por la hora y sentí la tristeza bañarme con tanta frialdad_

_¡No te vayas! No lo hagas por favor!_

_-¿Es muy tarde para usted?- pregunté esperando una respuesta negativa y ver nuevamente tu sonrisa blanquecina y pura pintarse en tu faz_

_Mordiste tu labio inferior y miraste preocupada un instante hacia la entrada de la casa_

"_Es realmente sensual" pensé mañosamente reprendiéndome segundos después y viendo que esas lagunas amatista me miraban ansiosos a lo que no pude evitar devolverte la mirada_

_-De-debo irme- dejaste el contacto visual y me anunciaste rendida por la realidad_

_-Pero…- me miraste asombrada, me avergüenza demostrarlo pero no quiero que te vayas, ¡lo digo enserio!!_

_-Adoraría el hecho de quedarme más tiempo, te lo aseguro- volviste a callar llena de pena – No acostumbro salir mucho a fiestas y aun habiendo gente mayor que yo, mi madre se preocuparía mucho de verdad lo siento Inuyasha- _

_Suspiramos al unísono de manera resignada, al parecer tú tampoco deseabas irte ¡Cuánto me alegra eso!_

_-Bueno, si quieres puedo llevarte- ofrecí sonriendo un poco y recibiendo destellos esperanzados en tu mirada azulina _

_Algo recordaste te negaste a mirarme mientras te ponías de pie, vi que sacaste tu móvil_

_¡Te preguntaré tu teléfono! No puedo dejarte escapar pequeña!_

_¡No ahora!_

_Timbraste algo mas no diste oportunidad de hablar ni tú ni a aquella persona a la cual pudiste llamar así que me paré tratando de ganarme tu vista por un momento_

_-Kagome veo que tienes teléfono ¿Podrías…- no terminé de hablar, un individuo entró en ese instante y te llamó por tu nombre también captando mi atención, vi como a duras penas caminaste hacia él mientras este sonreía alegre_

_Me dio mala espina y me molesté al verte acercarte hacia él ¡Quién era ese? Como era que te conocía?_

_-¿Kagome?- giraste a verme el sentir clamarte con necesidad y me miraste a través de esos espejos de profunda tristeza, lo pude notar claramente. _

_El sujeto te tomó de la cintura atrapándote tan cerca de él que gruñí imperceptiblemente mientras leía en tus exquisitos labios pronunciar_

_-Disculpa, él Inuyasha… es Hojou… mi novio- fue como un suspiro ahogado. Nunca nada me paró el tiempo como esa noticia, ese tipo… ese maldito desgraciado, era TU NOVIO!!! COMO ERA POSIBLE?!_

_-¿Tú eres Tashio Inuyasha-san no es así?- el mal nacido se atrevió a hablar, encima a pronunciarme ofreciéndome su mano en señal de saludo. Percibí unas ganas sobrenaturales de gritarle algo mas de mil maldiciones por tu suerte, él la tenía… ¡Cómo no lo imaginé? Una estatua de tanta hermosura no podía estar sola…_

_Kagome… ¿por qué me irrita tanto saberlo?_

_Me aguanté las ganas de mandarte al mismo infierno y las nauseas y le correspondí el saludo sin quitar la mirada de la niña, estaba triste, algo le dolía._

_¿También sufres por esto? Mírame y dime que no lo quieres! Te lo suplico!_

'_Ese' quiso entablar una conversación pero tú le jalaste de la camisa y le susurraste algo al oído causando que enrojeciera de ira encrespando mis dedos_

_-Disculpe ya nos tenemos que ir, pero supongo que nos veremos el Lunes a primera hora no? Adiós Tashio-sama-_

_Me observaste completamente cristalizada, me asuste, estabas tan triste que inmediatamente pensé en echarme la culpa, sostuviste fuertemente tu mirada en mí hasta que tuviste que susurrar con mucho esfuerzo_

_-Hasta luego, Inuyasha- mi nombre sonaba tan exquisito en tus labios que sentía que me iba a derretir en sensaciones, más aun la pena me llenaba porque te vi irte, lentamente y dejarme sabiendo que no podría tenerte..._

_-¿El amor a primera vista existe?- miré al cielo mientras me sentía mal por haberte dejado ir con ese que seguramente no te merecía, mi dulce princesa…_

_Quizás si exista… quizás exista solo con una diosa tan bella y magnifica como tú pequeña…_

_---_96969696969_---_

-Toma- le entregué unas historias a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por ahí mientras seguía apoyado sobre la mesa de recepción, la extrañaba, había pasado solo dos días de la fiesta y seguía pensando en aquella mujer… aquella bendita mocosa!

-Ah! Con que aquí esta ustedes el ocioso TASHIO!- oí exclamar a un médico amigo

-Oye Moi no tienes algo que hacer? ¿Abrir a algún hombre o algo parecido?- dije con molestia

-Vaya! Con formalismos Inuyasha?! Ja! Esta bien! No, mi querido amigo no tengo ninguna cirugía ahora, justo me iba a tomar algo, me acompaña galán?- con su lenguaje entre buscado me respondió importándole un bledo mi ironía.

-Seguro será mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada…- musite mirando a Miroku, que sonreía como siempre.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería de la clínica mientras escuchaba parlotear a Moi pensaba en ella…

¡No se iba de mi mente!!

-Kagome…- cometí el error de suspirar su nombre, Que torpe!

-Kagome?!- escuchó perceptivo y astuto Miroku

-Eh? No nada!- me puse nervioso, mierda…

-Ah! ese es un bello nombre… una mujer no?! Ja!- no1 ya comenzó este imbésil… no se como llego a ser médico cirujano…

-Cállate Miroku olvídalo ya- un ligero sonrojo aprecio en mis mejillas, lo sentía… esa princesita me hacía sentir tantas cosas juntas que hacía años que no sentía

-Ah! Y apareció el vergonzoso Inuyasha Tashio! Puedo ver ese rubor!! Quien es la señorita?!- Maldito Moi… Maldito rubor… maldi- No!… bendita maravilla de Dios Kagome!

-Cállate de una buena vez Miroku!! Yo estoy casado!!- Desgraciada palabra… matrimonio… casado... atado toda la vida a una bruja! Una bella pero insoportable y exigente bruja…

-Cierto… el hombre estaba amarrado! Jaja!- ya comenzó con la risa, no puede acaso compadecerse de mi infortunio?!

Llegamos a la cafetería entre las irritantes bromas de Miroku y mis soeces palabras en su contra.

-Un café y un sándwich Mary- pidió siempre coqueto a la señora quien lo miro nerviosa

-Usted señor médico?- dijo burlón mirándome

-Dame un café también Mary- Le sonreí cortés a la señora, esta solo devolvió la sonrisa y nos mostró las mesas para que tomásemos asiento.

-Y bien señor médico...- comenzó de nuevo el cirujano

Yo miraba a otro lado ignorándolo... tenía una extraña sensación... una sensación dulce…

Esperé que trajeran los pedidos para mirar a Miroku que cual repetía mil veces que quería mi atención, la pregunta que me iba a hacer ya me lo sabía al revés y al derecho

-A ver, ahora que ya poseo la mirada del grandísimo señor, dígame de una buena vez quien esta mujer, porque supongo que será de nuestra edad no?- sus ojos pícaros me hacían sudar y me molestaba cada vez… como decirle que la niña de nombre divino tenía tan solo dieciocho años!!

-No creo que importe mucho su edad no Miroku…?- traté de sonar seguro pero ella… ella movía todo mi entorno… completamente TODO!

Lo vi pensativo o al menos aparentarlo, su vista siempre fija a la mía

De nuevo esa sensación dulce… que me pasa?

De un momento a otro escuche… lo que producía ese sentimiento tan placentero…

-Inuyasha…- esa voz… esa voz tan bella…simplemente celestial!

_**Continuará…**_

Aquí les traigo de nuevo un poco de imaginación! Jeje se que no había escrito esta historia hace tiempo y que la había descuidado pero la confundí con un honesto xD jeje, me gustan los onshot :3 xDDD pero bueno... Espero que hayan disfrutado de ella… es una de las pocas que escribo y que me gusta tanto! Así que espero que gusten de ella tanto como yo! Muchos saludos a los que me escribieron comentarios ) esto es para ustedes!

Para no aburrirlos mas aquí me despido cuídense mucho y sigan leyendo! Dejen sus comentarios si les nace )!

Cya!

°Marineyha-chan° 


End file.
